Punishment & Reward
by Tro22
Summary: Have you ever had those little fantasies of you being punished by the Akatsuki in a all to pleasing manner? Well today, that dream is going to be fulfilled! Light notes of rape, torture, death, love, fluff, and everything else. Rated M for a reason!
1. Money is Like a Tongue

**Punishment & Reward

* * *

**

_Have you ever had those little fantasies of you being punished by the Akatsuki in a all to pleasing manner?_

_Well today, that dream is going to be fulfilled! _

_I will be writing a few two or three pages (depending on what they are doing to youuu) of awesome-tastic punishments. Though sometimes, they may seem more like rewards…I should change the title. There…now it's Punishment & Reward…_

_I received this idea from reading a crappily written story on this site, I won't give out the name, as they may feel insulted. But hey, they said they were giving up on it. So that's fair_

_**If you have anything you'd like to suggest in a Review, then please do, I don't like to waste time, and if I like the idea, I'll message you back saying that I'll pair your 'idea' with someone. If you want, I can include your eye color and hair color, and any other details that you want. Just remember to not get really specific… I don't need to know what **__**it**__** looks like. So yeah…have fun suggesting!**_

**AND ALL OF THESE ARE NOT CONNECTED IN STORYLINES.**

_(This is rated Mature for views which may insult people.)_

_I don't own it. I don't own that. But I own you. Yes. You.

* * *

_

**Money is Like a Tongue**

**KAKUZU**

Today, you have made the worst mistake of your life, no, you didn't kill someone.

You spent ten dollars.

Ten dollars you shouldn't have touched - though it was laying on the ground in front of a restaurant. Innocently enough, you took the pocket change and went to go buy yourself an upgrade on a beautiful weapon that had called your name a few months ago. Your sweet celery green eyes glimmered happily as you picked out the upgrade, pulling the bill from your pocket. Clutching it, you moved to the counter, muttering that you would like to bump up the damage on your mace with that item, and from outside, you heard a crash and a scream. A spiral of fear raced up your spine. You knew, suddenly, that you needed to escape, scattering to the door with the freshly molded weapon.

Just as you pushed the curtain opened, you came face to face with your fate: a tall man wearing a red and black cloak, his odd eyes glaring down at you.

"There you are," he grumbled, his voice -a deep baritone- rumbled through you as he grasped you by your shoulder in a painful hold. Ouch. He moved that hand lower to your small back, and traced your bare skin with his calloused hand, "you're going to pay that back, girl."

The shady man then grabbed you, hauling you up and across the street from the weapon shop, heading into a club, music thrumming through your body, making you blush and whimper.

It was uncomfortable, you had to admit, to be caught between two urges. The discomfort of his hold, to the fear that followed, you weren't quite sure which to worship more.

Suddenly, a drop of altitude took place and you found yourself on the firm lap. The man's lap. Your green eyes strayed from his chest, peeking up at him only to be met by smoldering, angry eyes. He parted his lips, lightly, barely seen through his mask. You were not prepared for the following words, as they were, from what you gathered, uncharacteristic of the man.

"Suck me, fuck me, or die."

"What," you blurted loudly, seeing him glare lightly.

"You heard me," he scowled, pushing you off, grabbing your hair with irritation. You heard a zip through the loud bass, and with tear ridden eyes, you glanced up at him. Surprisingly, his hand loosened and he stroked down the side of your face with an almost tender glance, "suck."

Your heart fluttered with a newly discovered passion, the thrill of being in such a dangerous position gave you a new feeling - indescribable in power. You eyed him carefully, not daring to look down until you saw his free hand grip something, and that 'thing' poked your lips delicately. Your eyes snapped to it and you came face to face with his semi-stiff cock, "eek!"

The man chuckled in a raspy tone and leaned forward a bit, grabbing your backside and moved you closer between his legs, letting out a small groan as your cheek brushed his erection, and you couldn't help but turn red at the humiliating situation, "go ahead."

"Go ahead and what," you questioned, confused. Sadly, you hadn't really experienced the 'joy' of giving a blowjob before, so you simply stared at his lightly engorged cock with a nervous glimmer in your eyes. He groaned again in frustration and looked both ways before leaning down to your ear, surprisingly flexible, you noted. He could give himself a blowjob -if he had the time. You grinned lightly at the mental image, then grimaced, pausing a moment to look at him, only for his hot breath to touch your ear and make your face flush involuntarily, "you could lick, suck, nibble…"

For some reason, the tone of his voice made the special place between your legs quiver and clench, making you shift to try and relieve it, but came to the conclusion it was probably going to get worse anyways. You dipped your head quietly towards the organ that was slowly arching into the sky, making you wonder exactly, how big it was going to get, and felt a rush of panic. You had never done _that_ before. Would it hurt as badly as your friends had described it? Would you shriek? Cry? Try to get away? You looked both ways before you glanced up at him, a worried expression wiping your once teary one away. He rolled his eyes and grasped your chin, grabbing his erection with the other hand, and cupped the sides of your mouth with the hand that was at your chin.

He squeezed both sides quietly, and your mouth opened voluntarily, and soon, you found the tip of his erection inside of your mouth, brushing against your teeth. The man in front of you stiffened then tried to relax, leaning back a bit and waited for you to do your work. You sat there, feeling the rounded head in your mouth, and the musty flavor that it left. He used some soft soap of sorts, because you could vaguely taste that as well -not that it was bad- it meant he was clean. You reached the pink muscle you called your tongue out and tapped the tip experimentally, your hands gripping the fabric of his pants. He didn't complain.

That was good, you noted, and began to give little, kitten-like licks, making his breath catch in his throat and a deep rumble passed through his chest and into your mouth. Oh, how noises traveled. You moved your lips lightly to draw a bit more of him in, experimenting, and realized that he was quite larger than you could fit in your mouth, blushing deeply and looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"What," he muttered, looking down at you with dual colored hues. He grabbed your hair and pulled you back quietly, feeling a light sting in your scalp as a few strands caught in his hand were pulled out.

"I…I can't fit all of you," you blushed, looking down at his erection shyly. It was now standing proud, but you noticed that the vein wasn't as 'protruded' as it should be, so your friend pointedly gave out to you when you were curious about sex, masturbation and dildos. He sighed and nodded, lifting you up and pulled down your pants effortlessly. You squirmed and squeaked rather loudly, making him look up at you with wider eyes than normal.

Apparently, you shook him a bit, as he lowered you down in your strawberry printed, cotton underwear, onto his lap, your crotch pressed against his hot length. You felt an animosity stir within you that you had never felt before, and your hips moved lightly on their own, making him groan and you squeak at the sensation. He gave you a look that clearly stated that you should stop squeaking, and began to grind underneath you, moving your hips in unison, brushing, rubbing, pressing against each other with the light groan of the booth beneath you.

"Auh," you shuddered, blushing at the sound that came out of your mouth. The cloaked man simply smirked as he grew warm, and shrugged off the first layer of his clothing. He wasn't getting to the point where he needed to get naked…there was a private room for that. And he didn't really want to spend money to get in there. He continued grinding against you, making your hips wriggle gently in response, and get a buck from him that bounced you upwards. He was quite strong. Was he going to break your hips? You had heard rumors about men breaking hips or tailbones from being too rough in bed before, but had never met anyone who had ever been through the situation, other than a sprain.

Your thoughts ended abruptly when you felt his hand slip under the cotton barrier and pull at something, making your arms moved up to press against your chest and a squeal to sound. Your body collapsed against his and you were reduced to a puddle, panting and looking up at him nervously, "don't do that again…"

Your speech was rushed, as shortly after you muttered the sentence, he began rubbing the bundle of pleasure, making you bite your lip to keep from shrieking out in pleasure. You felt his other hand move behind you and grope your bottom roughly, your body shuddering in response, only to tense as he smacked it. Your tears returned and you glared at him full force, though it wasn't very intimidating, as he chuckled and placed a heated kiss against your lips, repeating the action. Your mind was in a state of shock. You weren't quite sure what to do in a situation where a man was stealing your first kiss, let alone playing with things he shouldn't.

The hand that had been rubbing moved in the direction of his juicy wet prize -when had you started thinking like that?- and began to stroke it with two, teasing fingers. Those fingers were enough to provoke yet another emotion you hadn't felt in a long time: attachment. Your hands moved from above your chest, to his own chest, grasping the fabric of his shirt and nuzzled into the kiss, feeling him pause before moving his lips against your own. He was slowly starting to feel unsure, but that wasn't supposed to be known, just yet at least.

Your mind flashed with white as you felt him wriggle one of his long fingers into your tight passage, your body pressing against his finger, and the rest of his _everything._ He groaned, which made you wonder if he was satisfied, and he forced his finger deeper, pumping it delicately as he realized something. Apparently, he just discovered you were a virgin. He looked down at you as he pulled from the kiss, licking his lips gently as to get your taste, and pondered before speaking, "would you rather me break it now? Or when we actually have sex?"

It seemed so blunt to you that you giggled and gasped as he brushed his finger against your walls again. You looked up at him and shuddered, blinking a moment before you remembered your friends advice, looking up to him and then down to his neck, giving a little kiss to the tanned skin that was in sight. He took off his mask! You were surprised, as you didn't notice it, even when he was speaking to you, and then you stared at his face, a rush of air leaving your lips.

"You're…," you breathed, gently moving up and touching a stitch, only for him to smack your hand away with the hand that had once rested at your ass.

"Shut up," he growled and gave you a kiss to try and get you to be quiet, but you pulled away, frowning when you saw the glowering look in his eyes.

"I didn't mea-ah! Mean whatever you thought I-ee! Was going to say! I was g-oah…going to say t-that you're quite ha-a-ndsome," you exclaimed, seeing the look in his eyes lighten into confusion. You blushed deeply and you muttered something under your breath that made his finger twitch inside of you, and something else brush against you appreciatively.

_I have a thing for stitches._

As abruptly as ever, he snatched you up in a teeth-crushing, tongue-snatching kiss that took your breath away, making you experience your first male-female orgasm. Surely, you masturbated with your fingers before, but nothing was as satisfying as knowing that someone wanted to touch you. He groaned into your mouth and pushed in a second finger, wanting to break it now, apparently. You felt him scissor his fingers and wriggle them deeper, feeling a painful stretch, and a weird, splitting sensation. Did he cut you on the inside? You looked at him in worry, tears of the light pain you felt digging up your spine and into your sensory.

"I broke it," he spoke and rolled his eyes, moving in for another kiss, this time, it was a bit more passionate, as he began to move his fingers at a slow pace, making sure that it overrode your current irritation. Your face flushed, and it tickled down the rest of your body, making you feel hotter than you could stand. You squirmed and whimpered, making him look at you again, and you felt your hair get drawn off of your neck, in which he started blowing on it from a distance, giving you the cool you needed. You blushed, wondering why he was being so considerate, but knew better than to ask and piss him off.

Your back arched and your front pressed against his chest a bit more, the fabric of your shirt tugged along your nipples in an all too pleasing sensation, and you let out a soft, squeaky moan, making him smirk and wrap one arm around the small of your back and keep you held close as he moved his fingers in and out. Your insides quivered vigorously, and you dared to look down just a tiny bit, arching yourself backwards so you could get a little peek. It was natural to want to look at what someone was doing to you, whether it was painful, pleasurable, or anything mutual. Your face flushed as you saw his fingers, they were wet, coated with your juices and a tiny tinge of pink you could only assume was your blood.

"O-oh," you exclaimed as he brushed against a certain spot, your grip on the cloth of his shirt tightening, body becoming rigid with another orgasm. You were never much of a wimp before, as you lasted hours on end without feeling this exhausted. A haughty whine passed your lips and you pressed down against his fingers as you convulsed, only to feel them retract, along with your now soaked underwear. A light tearing sound reached your ears and you gasped, smacking him on the shoulder with a glare, "t-those were my only pair!"

"I'll…get you new ones," he said hesitantly, and pressed you down against his erection once more, moving his fingers up to his mouth, which he deftly licked off. Embarrassment flooded you and you looked away, not expecting something to wrap around your clit delicately and squeeze. You froze and bucked your hips, shuddering at the sensation, and you looked down, seeing a small, slithering, black object. He had tilted your hips upwards so you could get a decent view, but moved you back so your sex was flush against his own. Oddly enough, you felt no fear at the time, not knowing that the threads had killed many men and women alike, whether he slept with them or defeated them on the battlefield.

Slowly, he continued squeezing and rubbing you against his rock hard dick, making you moan and writhe as your body got a bit more confident with itself and it's actions. You noticed that you didn't sound as whiny as you thought you would once you got comfortable, and that your voice was lowering into a husky, delectable, honey-like tone. Sweet to his ears, no doubt, as he nuzzled against your ear with his mouth, sending a chill up your spine, "my name is Kakuzu."

"O-oh…," you stuttered shyly. Had you really just noticed you didn't know his name? You bit your lip and rolled it back and forth, nodding and giving him your own name. He smirked and complimented you, saying it was a name that suited you, and pressed you down a little harder against his length, groaning and tilting his head back a bit. Your breath caught in your chest and you heard an odd, slick noise as he began to move you back and forth on top of him, the noise making you flush nervously and clutch against him a bit more. You couldn't help but feel a tad bit embarrassed, but then again, maybe he was?

You looked up at him.

No.

He wasn't embarrassed.

Not in the least.

You swallowed hard and decided to try and not be embarrassed in the only way you really knew how to; making a semi-bold statement.

"You c-can go in…if you want," you muttered the last part, looking down at his shirt and picked at it shyly, your nails dulled from the years of attention you gave them. He paused and looked down at you with a raised, dark brow, his hair falling in his face a little bit. Somehow, you didn't notice he took off the back part of his mask, and his hair, which rolled down past his shoulders, was free from it's prison.

"Are you sure you're ready," Kakuzu questioned, as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to yours, before pulling back and awaiting your answer. In the most curious fashion, your head jerked to the left, and then you nodded diagonally, towards your right shoulder. It was very interesting, and made both of you pause your movement, staring at your exposed neck for a moment.

He latched his lips onto a spot unoccupied by your own dark brown hair, and he slipped his hands away from your backside with one squeeze to your ass, and moved them under your legs, cupping your bottom from a secure position.

You felt gravity leave you for a moment as he lifted you up, making sure to keep your hands latched onto his shirt, and looked him in the eyes. God. He was gorgeous. You felt the head of his erection brush against your lower lips, and felt another foreboding chill go up your spine. Was it still going to hurt, even though he broke your hymen? A soft noise of sorts caught in your throat as he tried to ease you down, preparing yourself, focusing on not trying to squeak, squeal or scream, but the penetration never happened.

You opened your eyes, not noticing you had closed them, and looked at him, curious as to why he wasn't flush against you, inside you, pulsing. He grumbled and tried again, glaring down at your dripping wet sex, and you held your breath again, only for it not to happen.

"Damn it," he muttered and repeated the same action, bringing an arm around your waist while the other used his fingers to spread your lips a bit wider. He tried again.

Push.

"Urgh."

Push.

"Damn!"

Push.

It wasn't working! You frowned and looked at him, huffing, "what's wrong?"

"You're too tight," he stated bluntly, looking up at you with an angry, disappointed gaze. You flushed and looked down, gasping as you didn't notice how big he had gotten until now, and how imposing he looked with his tip brushing against your pussy. Your lips pursed tightly in concentration and you tried to lower yourself down onto his length, and found that he was right. You didn't slip on, even with pushing. It was like there was a barrier, impenetrable, similar to the Wall of China, but a bit smaller, and narrow, wet, tight, and feminine.

You swallowed hard and began to rub your lips against his cock a bit, he was decently lubed from the earlier grinding, but he couldn't seem to get in! You tried to force yourself down on him, squeaking as you simply stayed put.

This wasn't fair.

Not at all.

You bit your lip in anger, your thigh twitching against his own, and he bucked up lightly, frowning as he felt something, but was quickly pushed out. He glanced up at you, your face a bright red, and he smirked a bit, brushing a finger that once spread your sex on your rosy, swollen bottom lip, "I know what to do now…"

You simply tilted your head to the side, muttering lightly and squeaked as he began to buck shallowly against your lips, and slowly, you felt him penetrate you, teasing your cavern open though it kept trying to push him out. You had to admit, your body was quite the tease. His warmth invaded your own, bit by bit until an audible pop filled your ears. He finally got in! You glanced down and saw that only his head was past, and he soon began rolling his hips, moving deeper and deeper into you with each shallow thrust.

Your breath hitched at the sensation and you huddled closer to him, your thighs squeezing his own until he growled out that if you didn't quit squeezing, he wouldn't be able to move. You tried to relax your body, but with each thrust, your muscles tightened around him, making him groan and try to thrust, swear, smack your ass -so you'd loosen from the surprise- and continue thrusting.

"Oh!"

Thrust.

"S-Stop," you whimpered and tightened, only to receive a familiar sting on your bottom, which made you squeal lightly and arch, brushing your chest against his own. How deep was he going to go? It felt like you were getting speared, not that it was all that bad. Your insides quivered around him and you let out a moan that pleased him- or so you could feel.

"You're tight," he restated with a heavy groan and gave you a sexy little smirk. Slowly, he lowered you down after shifting his position, making your breathing quicken and your face grow red as he filled you, surprisingly, your tightness welcomed him eagerly, sucking him in until you were so close to the base you could scream. He seemed to be having his own little thoughts too, his eyes half-lidded, glazed- and his breathing a heavy, lust-stirring pant.

The music behind you -which you just recognized the fact you were in a dance club, having sex with a man you had never seen in your life- was blaring, the bass was slow and heavy, matching the light shift of his hips underneath you. You were flushed, your body in a state where it didn't know what to do other than gently twitch your hips down against his each time he moved up. His thrusts, over time, had become quite bold, giving you a bounce, in which you noticed he had unzipped your hoodie and hoisted up your shirt, exposing your pert breasts, watching them with an appreciative glimmer in his eyes whenever he filled you completely and they bounced.

You had to say that your breasts weren't the most important thing to brag about, since they were a modest B cup on the verge of a C cup, but you settled on gripping his shoulders lightly, squirming and gasping with each thrust, a coil in your stomach feeling like it was molten, ready to melt you, hurt you, and please you all at the same time.

He had seemed to notice, and began thrusting a bit more, quite eager to see your reaction as the first man to make you orgasm. His hands moved to your ass again, groping it slowly in contrast to his thrusts, and two identically sized threads moved up and began prodding your nipples, sending you into a sensory overload you couldn't help but give into, "oh!"

The moan you let out was loud enough to have someone glance over idly, but the corner was so dark, they assumed that the act wasn't meant to be seen, and continued dancing away from the area, you glanced back at Kakuzu, who seemed to accept the thrill of the oncoming 'threat' and you felt something spurt inside of you lightly, squeaking and clenching around him instinctively. The man underneath you groaned loudly, leaning up a bit and muttered that it wasn't smart to do that just yet, and continued thrusting at a casual pace.

That pace was killing you, as you were itching for more. You shuddered and rested a hand at his thigh, and then angled yourself differently, whimpering a tiny bit at the new feeling, and began to move at your own pace, it was a bit faster than his, but your movements were shaky, as you felt you could melt at any moment. Your breathing came out quickly, in short puffs and moans between your swollen lips, you were sure to feel this in the morning - if there was going to be a morning.

A light tingle of fear raced through you, but with a rough thrust from below, your hands released their grip in surprise and slapped over your mouth to suppress a particularly loud squeal. He smirked and his threads continued their assault, making your body twitch and shudder. And with that, you felt a jolt up your spine that made you gasp and convulse, clamping around him tightly with a loud squeal. He swore sharply and shuddered underneath you, his grasp tightening on your rump momentarily before you tried to lessen your 'vice-grip'.

White speckled the corners of your eyes, your body felt heavier than it did before, and you mumbled an apology as he started to thrust again, now able to hear an even, slick noise from your nether regions. Oh, that sound, it had been torturing you since he first got his finger inside of you, and you eyed him with a heated gaze, "urh…"

Kakuzu simply let his lips curl up, making the stitches on his face deepen into a sinister-looking smirk, then dip downwards again to meet up with the others. Your blush returned again, seeing a flash of his white teeth and then leaned forward, against his chest once more, placing a shy kiss on his lips as he continued bucking into your warm, snug passage.

"Oh," you exclaimed, and in turn, you received an appreciative groan, and a light smack to your ass that made you blurt out another, awkward moan. The tan man underneath you chuckled and pulled your upper body down again, not noticing that you had arched up from the smack. You blushed and squirmed as your nipples met the rough texture of his shirt, and for a moment you happened to wonder how he could handle it, as it was almost like wool. You squirmed against him as he continued to thrust and began to feel an almost painful, boiling twist in your loins, letting out a loud whine and blushed a furious red, a loud moan passing your lips.

"Mhn," Kakuzu groaned loudly, his thrusts becoming a bit frantic and shallow. The breath passed quickly from his lips, short, deep, rusty pants filling your ears, and you couldn't help but react in the way he had wanted, squeezing around him as tightly as ever.

"Oh!"

Thrust.

"Ah!"

Your body trembled furiously as you arched against him, trying to press as close as possible as you clamped around him, receiving a loud, hearty moan from underneath him. And that's when you felt it. He trembled inside of you, and you felt something so amazing, so exhilarating, that your eyes fluttered shut and your body convulsed eagerly. A satisfyingly warm liquid was filling your womb, hitting the back and pooling around until it oozed back out just as eagerly, coating your walls and his cock. The man beneath you let his hips twitch with a few more, bold, powerful thrusts, and he relaxed, panting loudly as he held you close.

You leaned forward and gave a soft kiss to his lips, which he took to the next level, forcing his tongue into your mouth, playing a passionate game with your own. You melted in his grasp, your hips twitching now and again at the sensation inside of you, craving a bit more, but you knew, somehow, that he was spent, as his member grew flaccid within you over time. Disappointment and fear settled in. Was he going to kill you now? Was he going to stab you through the back and leave you here to bleed out while he went away? A flicker of panic pulled through your gaze and you looked from his closed eyes to the table next to you. All you needed to do was roll under it and scrabble out the other side…

"What are you thinking," he questioned, raising a brow and ran a thumb over your own, making them relax from their creased position on your face. You blushed and muttered a small 'nothing', but it seemed as if he wasn't buying it, "tell me."

You squirmed nervously and heard his breath shudder and a light twitch come from inside of you, smiling nervously and decided that it wasn't a very good idea to wriggle about.

You looked at him and blinked.

Opened your mouth.

Paused.

Closed your mouth again.

And then gathered enough courage to let out the most pitiful squeak in the world, "are you going to kill me?"

His eyes seemed to harden and he grunted, thinking for a moment before he opened his mouth, "no."

Oh, what a relief, he wasn't going to kill you…but you still heard the ongoing piece of the sentence, blinking and staring at him curiously as he pulled out a pair of underwear from his cloak pocket, a bold green with a stitched pattern at the sides, holding each together. And that's when you realized it. It was money. A pair of underwear, formed from money.

Your eyes widened and you squeaked, looking at him nervously as he chuckled, tilting your chin up so you could look at him.

"As long as you stay. I won't," he said, smirking lightly, which sent a chill down your spine. He was offering to spare your life, as long as you stayed there and remained his…toy? You glared at him angrily and smacked his chest lightly, making him grunt in surprise and raise a brow as he tugged the monderwear up your thighs. He was fast.

"You're going to use me as a _toy,_" you hissed angrily, sure, the sex was mind-blowing, but it wasn't something you wanted to do every day without the affection. Kakuzu rolled his eyes and chuckled, shrugging and sighed, keeping one arm at your hips once the money was snug against you, makeshift underwear, how classy. His other hand patted your rump lightly before moving up and grasped your hand, entwining your fingers with his.

"Not a toy," Kakuzu muttered, leaning up a bit and pulling you along with him so he was straddling your lap. When did he get his pants shut? He rubbed the small of your back in a similar fashion as to what he did earlier, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a ring of silver, blinking at you and placing it on your left ring finger, "a wife."

Surprised, you gasped, and looked at him. He expected to get you that easily? You frowned and tears welled up in frustration, clenching his shirt again as he tugged your own back down, making sure you were appropriate by smoothing out your hair, "you're joking."

Silence followed for a moment, and you felt him squeeze your hip a little too hard, making you squeak in pain and whimper in fear of deepening the unpleasant experience. He noticed this and loosened his grip, muttering a light apology with a blush, "no… our leader demanded we collect 'breeding partners', so we could carry on our 'lineage'. Everyone has gotten one but me."

"Oh, so it's a race to see who you can fuck and get first-" you started and were cut off as he latched a few threads around your neck with a slightly menacing squeeze, "how long have they had their 'breeding partners'?"

"Two years, I couldn't find the right one," he flushed, a highly uncharacteristic thing to do for his personality. You stared at him, furrowing his brows. In all honesty, you couldn't see why he wasn't able to snag a woman. Was it his stitches? The threads that came out of his body? His eyes? His skin? Your questions rambled and you leaned a bit closer than you should, squeaking as he spoke again.

"But I saw you."

Wait. What?

Your gaze lifted into his own and you saw a tinge of nervousness, was he afraid you were going to run away before he explained? Highly unlikely. You squeaked as your pants were retrieved and pulled up, and he buttoned them neatly, patting your pelvic region gently, "it was around three months ago when I first saw you. My partner and his 'wife' stopped by this town, and I was sitting in a sushi bar, and you came in with a friend…"

You watched him lick his lips, wetting them down and he cleared his throat, "I heard you laugh, and that's what dragged me in. I, no matter how weird it may sound, have been watching you for around two months and three weeks. The first week I was planning on how I was going to watch you, without invading your privacy too much…"

He reached towards his back and you heard a light pop, cringing a bit, and he lifted something in front of him that made you gasp and then glare in surprise, "is that…"

"Yes…I put one of my masks in your home, or one of my spares, at least…," he sighed, rubbing his hair, drying from the wet brought on by sweat. He pushed it away from his face, and you couldn't help but lean forward and peck his forehead with a sore kiss.

"So you've been…stalking me," you questioned, blushing furiously at the way it came out. You shifted a bit and he moved you so you weren't straddling him anymore, but rather, sitting next to him, while he had his hand in your hair, and the other around your waist. He really liked to keep you close, you noticed, and sighed, a little flattered.

"Not necessarily. I…kind of wanted…," he muttered the last bit, but you heard it loud and clear, making a grin appear, from ear to ear, on your face.

_I wanted to keep you safe._

Your hands moved up to his cloak, which he adjusted neatly, and fiddled with the collar that had fallen down, "that's okay then, I'm happy someone wants to protect me."

"I…," he started, then paused, flushing deeply, yet another trait you had not seen within him, and you reached out, poking his nose.

"What're you gonna say," you squeaked nervously, moving your fingers up the bridge of his nose, pressing your palm against his forehead. You wriggled your fingers through his bangs, and pushed them away from his face again, planting another kiss on his forehead. Ew. You smelled disgusting. You needed a shower, desperately.

"I want you to be my wife," _I love you, in other words._

"Alright," _I think love you, even if we've just met._

Kakuzu leaned forward and gave you a small, sweet kiss, picking you up as he rose, and cradled you in his arms as he safely vacated the club, people still dancing, moaning, and having a 'good time'. The crisp air, including your own scents, greeted you and you both cringed, a light laugh passing his lips, and rumbling through your form, "we can sleep at your place tonight, right?"

"O-of course," you stuttered, glancing down at the dirt with a sweet blush.

He nodded happily, then propped you so you straddled him, similar to the position of a koala to it's mother, and toted you towards your house with a proud little smirk.

Well, he had a wife-to-be…

Who wouldn't be proud?

* * *

**And that's a wrap! REVIEW! Next chapter is going to be punishment, involving a 'fleeting' death. And sorry ladies, it's not Deidara. And don't be too disappointed at it's length. Death is usually quick, at least, a certain way. And an orange haired man makes sure of that.**


	2. Oh the Pein

**Punishment & Reward

* * *

**

_Have you ever had those little fantasies of you being punished by the Akatsuki in a all to pleasing manner?_

_Well today, that dream is going to be fulfilled! _

_(This is rated Mature for views which may insult people.)_

_I don't own it._

_I don't own that._

_But I own you._

_Yes._

_You._

**THESE ARE NOT CONSTRUCTED STORYLINES. **

**NO STORIES ARE LINKED TO OTHERS UNLESS STATED.

* * *

**

**Oh the Pein**

Rain poured down, which somehow rhymed with Pein, but that was beside the fact. A patch of white spiky hair fell through the fingers of his Deva path, the others had departed abandoning both him and the body of his past sensei. His eyes grazed along the body, bloody, battered, hair stained pink at the tail instead of the once beautiful white it had been. He sighed and knelt down, sliding his hands over the man's eyes, closing his lids forever, and stood, muttering a small so long to his teacher.

Had he taught him wrong? It was a question that he would have to ask himself, though his heart ached and his body was throbbing from the lack of chakra from the battle. He simply brought out too many summons.

Too many jutsus.

Too much pain.

Tears bunched in his eyes, what was he doing? He had killed the man who had shown him so much, and he felt no satisfaction, no higher glory that Hidan had screamed about as he killed his victims. His hand moved over his heart, touching it gently and he looked to the sky, water getting in his eyes as he stared vacantly above. Through the now water-logged texture of his eye, he saw movement in the corner, grabbing a kunai and flicking it out.

A light yelp was heard and he could only assume it was human from the chakra it drew, replenishing his own and stopping the tears. He was emotional from chakra loss. That was all. He pondered a moment before he locked onto a figure, trying to yank their hand out of the tree it was pinned to frantically. She looked scared…

You looked scared…

The Deva Path in which Nagato looked through peered at your frame, taking you in as you tried to yank it away, glancing at the body next to Pein with fearful eyes. He knew you were full of adrenaline, making your body's movements rigid as the fibers of your hand writhed against the sharp metal of the dagger within the palm of your hand. You had to admit, even though you were trained, it hurt like hell, and you couldn't help but let out a few pained noises, tearing up, "let me go!"

Pein blinked slowly, turning to Jiraiya's body and saw a flash of orange and green, reaching into the vest pocket, an edge of the thing that came out was frayed, and he cringed, noticing his sensei's failure. _Icha-Icha Paradise. _He grasped the book firmly and lifted his body from the ground, tossing Jiraiya away, not admitting to the light pain in his heart as he heard him thud his way down the way and into the forest, passing you. Slowly, the ginger haired man wandered over, his cool grayish purple eyes settling on your own startling green ones, and your struggling continued, your long hair bobbing about. What a day to wear pigtails, neh?

You yelped loudly as he touched your face, expecting him to hit you with that blood coated hand, but you were quite surprised as he simply let his thumb stroke over your cheekbone. He treated you as if you were the most fragile thing in the world, his eyes holding a remorseful glimmer within them. He moved an arm down gently and cupped your injured hand, staring at it for a moment before his gaze hardened and he snarled, bringing up your hand in front of your face.

"Insolent," he seethed and you cried out, a sickening crack filling the air. Slowly, you felt as if your hand was splintering, the bone scattering into the soft, thin tissue of your flesh. He had acted so sweet, and now he was crushing your body by a mere touch.

It was horrifying.

This display of power made your body tremble in nothing but utter fear, your heart mimicking as easily as it had when it first fluttered to life. You were sure that there was some time in your life you felt this way, that you experienced the same excruciating pain. The moment fled you though, as you fell forward, gasping as you felt the stiff bone of his knee hit your gut, "pathetic."

A loud whimper passed your lips, surprising you, as you had never done something so pitiful in your life time, other than as a child, when you begged for a piece of candy like the currency you craved nowadays.

You fell to the ground, your vision fading by the corners with a fierce black, and could only stare through your fading vision, as the man that was holding back tears of his own anguish grabbed a metal rod, raising it into the air, and made a swift motion to pierce your heart.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

And then.

You woke up.

Your eyes slid open, every color removed and replaced with shades and tints of black and white. Your hand made a move up to the sky, and you paused, noticing there were black objects embedded into your skin. Orange hair fell into your face, a thing you were quite used to, as you were a red-head, and you stared around confused, the memories flashing back, until something stopped them, suppressed them, and the door swung open, making you squeak in surprise.

It was him.

The man from earlier.

The Deva Path.

Pein.

How did you know this, all of a sudden? Who was this man, who you now knew so well? Your hands flicked back to your hand, and you noticed, that no matter how hard you tried. You couldn't scream. Your mouth simply would not open, and that struck a fear in you that you couldn't contain. Instead, you lurched over and lost your lunch, sobbing a little at the foul taste of bile.

A touch was what started it. He tilted your chin upwards, and an emotionless smile ticked the corners of his lips.

"Hello, my tool."

No…

A tear rolled down your cheek as the information registered. This was not worth your time. However, it wasn't as if you had a choice.

You were his to control. His new path.

The Animal.

* * *

**Short, I know, but I wanted to give people a light glimpse at how fast you could actually die. Light horror vibes throughout this. Sorry if you're put off by the writing style of this. I'm sure the Kakuzu lemon with 'you' in it was much more…satisfying. But hey, this is called Punishment and Reward. And this was your punishment for liking this so much.**

**Love you guys,**

**FOXllCANDY**


End file.
